Why is it so Early?
by Kegami96
Summary: Complete and total make-fun-of-KH fic. Based on an RP. Sora stumbles across Org. 13's base one ridiculously early morning and decides to annoy them until they fight him. What weird and completely OOC moments will this lead to? Read to find out. K-plus.


Hey guys! So, I went onto an RP website and found some people that liked KH enough to help me make an RP fanfiction for me. I've always wanted to try one of these and I've never tried before, so I can't tell if it's good or not.

It's also complete humor. Nothing else. And definitely a crackfic. All we did was make fun of the characters... And yeah, I did indeedy play Roxas in this RP. Enjoy.

-I don't own KH.-

Why is it so Early?

Sora didn't exactly know how he got to Organization 13's base in Hollow Bastion but somehow he did. (He suspected sleepwalking, but only Riku said he did it and he couldn't trust the guy with anything, so he didn't think it to be true.)

It looked like a normal house. With normal bricks, normal curtains, normal general sense of everyone-is-still-asleep.

Of course, Sora being bent on destroying the Org., he didn't pay this any heed and started banging on the door and yelling.

"Hey! Organization 13! I know you're in there! Come out and face me! It's a challenge! Are you scared? Organization 13! Organization 13! Come out and fight! Organization Thirteeeeeeeeen!"

-:-;-:-

Inside the house, a very sleep-deprived Axel was woken roughly from the clutches of sleep to reality in the form of Sora's shouts. Gosh dang it, that kid could be so annoying sometimes.

"Who the heck is making all that racket...?" Axel muttered, his mind still in a sleepy haze.

There was a knock on his door and Roxas entered the room as Axel stood up. He rubbed his eyes and said, "That's Sora outside. No one else has such a **yawn** obnoxiously loud voice."

Axel nodded, looking out his window to see an impatient Sora (still dressed in his black tee and sweatpants he wore as pajamas) pacing around outside.

Stifling a yawn of his own, the redhead replied, "Still, I don't think Xion or Saïx will wake up. They're deep sleepers."

There was an extremely lazy knock at the door as well as a huge yawn, which made the two members inside and the other new one yawn involuntarily as well. "What's this about sleep? I wanna sleep again. Is that Sora down there?"

The speaker was a sleepy-looking Xion. She joined the boys at the window, and following her into the room was a half-asleep and stumbling Demyx.

The four of them stood in silence save for their heavy breathing and yawns, most if which they kept in. Through it all they could hear Sora yelling about his awesome moves and how he would totally beat them up when/if he found them.

Xigbar suddenly rushed into the room. "Guys, the Keyblade kid is here. What do we do?"

Then, noticing they had all already noticed, his shoulders slumped and he joined the group of tired people. They stood at Axel's window staring at the brunette for a couple minutes until they were awake enough to think straight (most, anyway - Xion was about to fall asleep again and was leaning on the window, and Axel looked ready to fall back onto his bed and start snoring).

"Should we engage in battle?" Xigbar asked.

Saïx shrugged, fighting off his fourth yawn. "Does one of us wanna attempt a negotiation first? Or just go straight to the backyard for a fight?"

Roxas raised his hand, still bleary-eyes but the most awake of all the nobodies. "I can try. Besides, I'm the only one who sleeps in normal clothes."

The others looked down, and all of then realized they were wearing tees or tanks of varying colors, and either sweatpants or fleece pajama pants. They didn't judge each other on pajamas - it was their choice, after all. Only Roxas slept in a zip-up black tank top and black shorts, which passed as notable clothes as far as the Org. was concerned.

"Go ahead," Demyx said, waving the other blond off. Then he pulled Xion off the window and told them all to get to the backyard while Roxas ran his fibers through his eternally messy hair and went to answer their very impatient and persistent guest.

-:-;-:-

Roxas opened the door to see Sora standing there looking completely nonchalant. "Hey Roxas."

"...Hi..." Roxas said. "Hey, so we know you found our base, but we're all kind of tired. It's like nine thirty..." He stifled a yawn, trying not to break the sentence. "And we don't wanna fight now. Can you come back later?"

Sora looked appalled. "No! I won't back down until I win!"

Roxas sighed. He then turned around, yelled through the open back door, "He's coming!" then turned back to the brunette. "Let's take this out back."

Sora grinned, skipping inside like he owned the place.

-:-;-:-

There were six Org. members and one Sora.

He really didn't find this at all fair, so he called up some allies at random, said allies being Goofy, Donald, Naminé, Neku and Riku. Then an all out fight ensued, with lots of cheap punches and some random kicks and jumps. And the butt end of a Keyblade (Riku one, Saïx and Demyx zero).

A minute or five later all Organization 13 but Roxas and Axel were down but not unconcsious. Roxas was taking shelter on a roof and the others had given up on grabbing him, and Axel had surrendered and was on his knees as Riku pointed a Way to the Dawn at his face.

Neku/Donald and Naminé had been knocked out and run to the corner respectively.

Sora looked around as the fallen people started waking up, and abruptly said, "Now what?"

Xion immediately popped up from the ground. "Roxas makes really good waffles."

The other members of the organization, as well as Donald, Goofy and Sora, perked up, grinning.

From the roof, the blond looked at all the expectant faces, opened his mouth with his finger in the air, then closed it, lowered his hand and walked inside in defeat.

-:-;-:-

RP cast: (note: on the site I did this on you can change your nickname, so if anyone else has these nicks at one point... Yeh.)

Kara96(me): Roxas, Riku, Naminé (I got three because I suggested it, whoohoo)

I4mB4tm4n: Sora(he can do a really good annoying Sora impression)

kupo-luv-forevah: Axel, Xigbar (the last one because no one else volunteered and I forced it on them)(mwahaha)

Mooniemarahugger675: Demyx (a last-minute but valuable and willing addition)

Xion: Xion (duh) and Goofy

ServanttoSephoroth: Saïx (there was lots of 'More me! More me!' From this direction. I forgive you, Servant, by the way.)

Soroku-isLife: Neku (love their nickname, just so they know. They did a great job - that is, not saying anything but '...' And punching people the whole time.)

And there is probably somebody I forgot in there. Anyways, here's an epilogue and two omakes of the epilogue. B4tm4an suggested the ending and Xion (the RPer) and kupo-luv made up the shorts. Then we acted them out. Here you go.

-:-;-:-

Waffles and Co. (I4mB4tm4n)

"Waflllllllllllllleeeeeees!" Sora yelled, grinning as he piled three more onto his plate along with a huge glob of butter.

As he turned around, because of the kitchen-space::people ratio, Naminé's elbow hit his and the butter flew up into the kid's hair, making everyone else laugh.

Xion had fallen asleep again over her single, dejected waffle.

Xigbar, Demyx, Donald, Neku and Riku were sitting in the corner playing BS with cards plastered with the faces of the Org. members.

Roxas stood in the actual kitchen, still cooking another mountain of waffles for those who didn't get any the first time.

Naminé somehow managed to eat with her left hand and hold her sketchbook in place with her arm and draw with her right hand. Saïx and Goofy looked over her shoulder while she doodled the fight from earlier that morning.

Sora eyed the pile of waffles greedily, scarfing down his old ones in hopes of getting more.

It was hard to believe that literally thirty minutes ago they were fighting. Or that they were ever enemies, considering how comfortable they seemed around each other.

Omake I: Sora's sugar shouldn't shoot up so fast (Xion/Mooniemarahugger675) AKA Sora's Sugar High

"Wafllllllleeeees!" Sora said, bouncing up and down and all around the kitchen. Then he began zipping around the room really fast.

"Hey guys, watcha playing? BS, Riku, you totally have a seven. Hi Roxas. Cool drawing Naminé. Riku, stop frowning. It's just a game..."

Axel frowned, looking up at the boy making the food while he took a bite of his own. "Roxas, how much sugar is in these?"

"More than usual. It makes them taste sweeter which makes them taste better."

"How many has Sora had?"

Roxas looked at Sora's plate of half-eaten waffles. "About fifteen. The kid has a stomach the size of a bottomless pit."

All the Org members, plus Riku, Donald and Goofy, facepalmed collectively.

"No wonder," Donald said. "He gets really big sugar highs, really easily."

Omake II: BS (kupo-luv-forevah)

Axel put down three cards face down on the middle of the table. "I've got three ones."

"BS," Riku and Demyx said in unison and in monotone. Then they tried to look at each other's cards and failed.

Axel grinned sheepishly and grabbed the cards again, sticking them back into his hand.

Play continued around normally until Riku had to do fours. He put down two and said, with poker face perfectly in place, "I have two fours."

"BS!" Said Xigbar confidently.

"Peanut butter." Was Riku's reply, as well as the secret password for when you weren't lying.

Xigbar sighed in frustration and put the whole stack into his deck.

Roxas ventured over as soon as he was done making waffles to do refills for the card players, but he got distracted and started playing too. Apparently the kid was a master of the poker face - he could do poker faces of the poker face, if you know what I mean.

Riku was very mad at the blond for the rest of the matches afterward.

-:-;-:-

And this is the reason why I think Riku and Roxas hate each other - they played BS and Roxas was super awesome at making poker faces. Anyways, now that I've realized how fun RP fanfiction is I'll leave you all. Bye!

-Kara


End file.
